


Misfit Mania (MC:SM AU)

by terracomets



Series: Misfit Mania [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, LMAO gonna be kinda out there, M/M, and also a horribly complicated storyline, for my ocs, i didnt mean it luv, its an au so like, sorry for being cringe and liking mcsm and having ocs for it i didnt mean it lawl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracomets/pseuds/terracomets
Summary: Creek Cain and his misadventures with a few characters from the cast of Minecraft: Story Mode. Maybe he pisses off some elder gods, maybe he doesn't!
Relationships: Aiden/Original Character(s), Axel/Original Male Character(s), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Olivia/Petra (Minecraft), Romeo/Herobrine (Minecraft), Xara/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Misfit Mania [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879729
Kudos: 7





	1. A Lone Lotus (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii im terra/rudy and i've been working on misfit mania for like a year lawl. enjoy my funny littl complicated mcsm storyline

Her name was Lotus Cain.

And she had just made a break for it.

She was in what, her early thirties? She was.. Thirty-four. Maybe. Somewhere around there, she didn’t really know how long she’d been gone.

For the past..several years, she had been held by a group of Illagers in one of their outposts. They didn’t speak to her, she didn’t speak to them, but they had provided her with food. That had really been the only good thing they’d ever done for her. After all, they took her from her farm.

From her sons.

Creek and Tide. Two young boys, who were merely seven and running away in fear when Lotus had last seen them. Creek was tall, with long brown hair like Lotus had when she’d last been with him and his brother. He had oddly pointed ears and striking yellow eyes, similarly to his father, who Lotus had sworn to herself never to tell her boys about.

Tide was short, with broad shoulders and short brown hair like how Lotus had now. He was always very adventurous and brave, unlike Creek, who was timid and cautious. Tide had always insisted that Lotus teach him how to fight, and Lotus had taught him very basic things, but that had never satisfied her son. There was a fire for fighting in Tide, and Lotus wondered if that had stayed the same after all these years.

Lotus loved her boys, but there were so many little things about them that reminded her of their father. Not that that was a bad thing, per say- Creek and Tide’s father hadn’t been bad to her for their brief relationship. It was just that he’d never come back to see her after meeting Creek and Tide for the first time.

Lotus had known that he’d been a busy man- he was odd, too. But that was what she had liked about him. He came by often, or at least whenever they could, after the first time they’d met and the relationship had grown from there and gone on for almost a year. He’d been more than sweet to her, showing her around the biomes outside of her farm and even bringing her new crops to grow other than the potatoes she’d been growing for years.

And that’s what made his sudden halt in visits hurt more.

Lotus had been bitter for the first couple years, as she had every right to be, but over time she’d begun to wonder what could’ve happened. Attacked by mobs? Killed by someone else? Lost in the Nether, maybe? The more she thought, the more she’d crossed off thoughts like that. Her ex had been too.. Out there to be killed or lost.

She shook her head. She couldn’t think about that now, as a colossal being of shadow with three horrible one-eyed heads and long tentacle arm things destroyed the outpost she’d been living in for years.

Lotus ran. Lotus was free. She didn’t need to spend her days glaring at Illagers and watching the sun rise and fall from the small crack in the wall of her old room. She didn’t need to wonder if her sons were alright.

Because she was going to find them.

Lotus was going to find her sons no matter the cost, and she was going to see them again, and she was going to get to be there for them again, unlike their father had been. She had to be there for them.

Lotus looked back over her shoulder as she ran, watching as the Illagers’ outpost was destroyed by the dark and purple being above her. The Illagers themselves were all either dead or had ran off, Lotus hadn’t bothered to keep track. She just wanted, and needed, to get out of there.

How old would Creek and Tide be now? Would they be in their late teens? Lotus hoped they’d stayed together. They’d clashed a lot as children, but had always mellowed out of their spats quickly when Lotus would intervene. Other than those times, they’d spent a lot of time together and were sweet to eachother.

No matter the case, Lotus was going to find them both.

She smiled to herself as she continued to run.

_ I’m coming, boys. _

_ Lotus’ coming home. _


	2. The Warrior in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra, Creek, Pike, and Pine continue to make their way through the woods.

Quiet.

Quiet, foggy spruce woods.

And a ginger warrior who had just run out of what little patience she had.

Petra had been wandering around here for weeks, tracking down a con artist who’d scammed her out of some diamonds. She hadn’t enjoyed a single second of it, this entire forest reeked of the perfect hunting area for mobs, and it was generally creepy even without the chilling thought of being hunted. The fog made it hard to see, and with how dense these spruce woods were, it was dark all the time. It only became ever so slightly lighter in the day.

“God damn Cosmo..” Petra mumbled under her breath. “Knew exactly where to go to shake me off their trail.” She paused for a second, and sighed. The chances of finding Cosmo were very very slim, but nobody scammed Petra and got away with it. She raised her head, and looked to the treeline before smiling.

“You’re not too good at sneaking, Cain.” She called out.

A frustrated groan came from above, and a tall slender man dropped beside Petra. That was Creek, a wanderer who Petra had stumbled upon soon after she’d come here. He didn’t have any materials or anything to protect him or keep him alive, he’d just had himself and his cat.

Well- Not just himself. But! He apparently had lived in these woods and was helping Petra navigate. He was making his way to BeaconTown, actually- And Petra had agreed to help get him there. It gave her an excuse to go see everyone again.

“I thought I totally had you that time.” Creek mumbled.

“Almost, buddy.” Petra teased, playfully elbowing Creek in the side. “You’ve gotten a lot better at not being easy prey since we met. Where’s Pine?”

“Ah-” Creek looked over to the treeline again and made a clicking sound. Almost immediately, Pine, Creek’s cat who was very very old, came scampering out and climbed up Creek to sit on his shoulders. He turned to Petra and smiled. “Right here!”

Petra snorted. “And Pike? I haven’t seen him in a few hours.”

Pike was..a character, to say the least. Very closed off, and never spoke to Petra for the first few days they’d known eachother, but he’d warmed up to her eventually and spoke to her now and didn’t look at her like she was plotting to murder Creek in his sleep! So that was a nice development.

“Oh! I think he’s looking for food. You know how he is- likes to hunt alone.” Creek said with a chuckle. “He should be back in a bit, I’m sure he’ll find us no problem.”

Petra nodded, but in the back of her mind she had the feeling that Pike wasn’t really hunting. He was odd like that. Just kinda.. Wandered off sometimes to do his own thing and didn’t tell anyone what that thing was. It made Petra suspicious, but she wouldn’t pry, since an angry Pike was something she wasn’t too keen on seeing.

The two of them (three, if you count Pine) walked for about another hour or two, Creek and Petra occasionally making small talk or stopping to catch a pig or a sheep. If they’d found a sheep, Creek would take the wool to add to the little sweater he’d been making for Pine to keep the old cat warm. Petra would take the other loot and keep it in her inventory until they found a place to stop for the night so her and Creek could cook it.

“So who’s Cosmo again?” Creek asked.

“Con artist who scammed me out of some diamonds. They’re quick to get away from their customers, but being quick doesn’t stop me.” Petra smirked.

“What’re you gonna do when you find them?”

“I dunno.” Petra shrugged. “Try to get my diamonds back, but if they’re stubborn I might have to fight. Do you think you and Pike could back me up?”

“Me?” Creek looked surprised. “I’m still just learning how to be stealthy.”

“I’m sure you can fight.” Petra said reassuringly. “You were pretty roughed up when we met, so you must’ve been in some scuffle.”

Silence.

“Creek?” Petra looked to her left, but her friend was gone. She opened her mouth to speak again, but noticed that Creek had stopped walking and stood a few feet behind Petra. He looked tense, and Petra took note of Pine pawing at his cheek.

Petra knew what this was, she’d seen it happen to Jesse and occasionally Jack before. She walked over to Creek slowly, and stopped when she was a foot or two away. This hadn’t happened before, at least not when Creek and Petra were alone, so she didn’t know what to do with him in particular. But, she could do what she’d do to help Jesse and see if that might work.

“Hey, Creek.” Petra said gently. “Can you hear me, buddy?”

Creek opened his mouth a bit, but didn’t say anything.

“Can you look around us and tell me what you see?”

“..Uh-” Creek blinked a few times, and he looked around. “F- fog. And the trees.”

“Do you feel Pine on your shoulder?”

Creek blinked again as Pine brushed his head against Creek’s cheek. “Yeah.”

Petra didn’t say anything after that, and watched as Creek visibly de-stressed and let out a sigh. “I- I’m sorry.” He mumbled with a chuckle.

“Hey, hey.” Petra smiled. “Don’t be sorry. I’ve dealt with stuff like that before.” She reached into her inventory and pulled out a little bundle of sweet berries, and handed them to Creek. “Here, want these?”

“Oh- Sure, thank you.” Creek smiled a bit and took the berries from Petra’s hand, giving her a thankful nod before beginning to eat them. “Did you know I like these?” He asked after a minute.

“Mmhm.” Petra said with a nod as they both began walking again.

“How?”

“Pike told me.” Petra smiled. “You were asleep one night and he and I were still awake so we got to talking. He told me about how you two met and how you made that bowtie for him.” She shot Creek a playful look. “Think you could become a tailor in BeaconTown?”

“I’ve never thought about it.” Creek said, his expression turning more thoughtful. “Might be nice, though. I never really thought I’d get to BeaconTown, so I’ve got no idea what Pike and I are gonna do when we get there.”

“You’ll find something, don’t worry. You might even get to work with Jess.”

Creek jumped a bit. “Huh?”

“Yeah! I don’t see why not. You seem like a guy Jesse would like.” Petra smiled. “You and Radar would get along pretty well, you guys are similar. You and Lukas too.”

_ “Don’t get ahead of yourselves.” _

Creek and Petra looked up to see familiar purple eyes looking back at them from the shade of the trees.

“Hello to you too, Pike.” Petra mumbled with a sigh. She felt a chill as she watched her “friend” lower himself from the trees, his lanky body falling with a soft thud on the grass. As he stood up, he towered over Creek and Petra both, and the pearl in the center of his chest glinted in the slight light that the forest got.

If it were not obvious enough- Pike was not human.

Pike was an Enderman.

A twelve-foot tall sharp-clawed Enderman who Petra had “accidentally” attacked the first time they’d met, as shown by the long scar going across Pike’s snout. He had dark gray fur, as most Endermen did, but he had a long fluffy black “mane” that went down to his legs, along with black fur markings on his face and a stripe going down the center of his face. And of course, he wore the small red bowtie Creek had made for him.

_ “Are you not happy to see me?”  _ Pike said with a raised brow.

“I’m glad to know you’re not dead, but I’d prefer if you didn’t sneak up on us like you’re hunting us.” Petra mumbled.

_ “Noted. Thank you.”  _ Pike turned and looked over at Creek.  _ “When I felt your fear I began to make my way back.” _

“Oh!” Creek smiled sheepishly and grabbed one of Pike’s hands (paws? They were more like paws, really). “Thank you, but Petra and Pine helped me just fine. Petra gave me some sweet berries too.”

_ “Ah.”  _ Pike nodded at Petra.  _ “Thank you.” _

“No issue.” Petra smiled a bit. Pike spoke very..bluntly, but Petra didn’t really mind too much. She’d gotten used to it after knowing him for a while. “Did you find anything out there?”

_ “I ate a sheep.” Pike said. “It got a bit of wool in my fur.” _

Petra snorted.

Pike stuck his tongue out at her.  _ “Rude.”  _ He blinked.  _ “Anyway, I think I got a trail on the con artist you’re looking for. I caught a whiff of.. mischievous feelings.” _

“Do you  _ have _ to call it a “whiff”?” Petra asked.

_ “They’re my empath powers, I make the terms.”  _ Pike teased, getting a snicker from Creek.  _ “Your con artist is more eastward. I believe they’re heading to BeaconTown too.” _

Petra immediately let out a groan. “ _ Goddd _ . Sucks that they’re heading there, but makes things easier for us, I guess. We can get my diamonds back and then make a beeline to BeaconTown.”

_ “Mhm.”  _ Pike nodded.  _ “I figured it’d be helpful.” _

“It is, thanks.” Petra said with a nod. “But it’s getting dark, we should find a spot to set up camp. Creek, know any good areas around here?”

“Uhh.” Creek paused. “There’s a big hollow tree a little east of here. We can make it into a little hideout for the night and then keep going tomorrow.”

“Great. Lead the way, buddy.”

Creek smiled and led the others for about ten minutes, until he suddenly stopped and peered forward. “Huh.”

“Somethin’ wrong?” Petra asked.

“Yeah.” Creek looked at Petra, and then looked forward. “There’s someone already in the tree.”

“You’re kidding.” Petra mumbled. She took out her sword and crept forward, her eyes landing on the little light of a torch from inside the giant hollow tree. “Hey? Anyone in there? I’ve got a sword so don’t try anything.”

“Hm?” Petra watched as an all too familiar face poked out of the tree and smirked at her. “Ah! Petra! Here for another trade?”

Petra dropped her sword and grit her teeth.

“Petra? Who’s that?” She heard Creek ask from behind her.

“Our con artist.” Petra spat.

“Cosmo’s the name, actually.” They teased before looking to Creek. “Pleasure to meet you.”


	3. Creek and Cosmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek gets to know the con artist Cosmo Conpine.

Cosmo was odd.

They stood at about five foot, with dark burgundy-colored hair tied back in a ponytail with a white streak going through. They wore a neat and unscathed bright red turtleneck, with little red-tinted circular glasses resting on their face with hypnotic red eyes hiding behind them. Along with that, they wore black dress pants and steel toed boots.. Must not be enjoyable to get kicked with those.

Not to mention the sickly colored skin, pale with a slight purple tint to it and a long scar going down from Cosmo’s forehead to their chin. Along with that, what seemed to be.. Veins.. Poked out from underneath Cosmo’s turtleneck and went to their right cheek. Looking down at Cosmo’s hands, Creek noticed the same veins were there too. Did they have an infection of some sort? Was that why they were going to BeaconTown?

From peeking over into the hollow tree, Creek could see a crisp black suit with little golden buttons folded neatly and sitting on top of a traveller’s bag. Next to it sat a diamond sword that shone with enchantments. Creek recognized the glint of this particular enchantment as a Fire Aspect.

Creek tilted his head as he came out from behind the bushes, while Pike stayed for the time being. “Cosmo’s your name?”

“Yes, my fidgety fella!” Cosmo walked forward and grabbed Creek’s hand, shaking it enthusiastically with a grin on their face. “Doctor Cosmo Conpine, collector and trader! Mighty fine Eye of Ender you’ve got there, by the way.”

Creek drew his hand back. “Th- Thank you?”

“You don’t look like a fighter. What’d you do to get it, my friend?”

Creek tensed. “Uh-”

Before he could speak, Petra butted in. “Alright alright cut the shit, Cos.” She snapped. “I heard you’re heading to BeaconTown.”

“I am.” Cosmo said with a grin.

“Why?”

“Setting up a shop. I’m leaving my scamming ways behind and starting a new life, quite like your friend here.” Cosmo gestured to Creek before looking at Petra. “I’m assuming you want your diamonds?”

“Yes.” Petra grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Well I’m afraid there’s no refunds after a week, Gingersnap.” Cosmo shrugged. “You’ve missed the time frame. But, maybe if you have something rare I’d be willing to give some diamonds for it..” They glanced at Creek.

Creek went red, and looked away. “I- I’m not giving up my Eye.”

“Oh come on, dearie.” Cosmo said gently. “Wouldn’t you wanna do something nice for your friend? You certainly seem like the kind type, Goldie.”

“Mmm.” Creek took a step back.

Petra opened her mouth to speak, her expression twisted into one of blatant frustration, but she looked behind Cosmo and grinned.

“Grinning, are we, Petra?” Cosmo said with a smile.

“Oh yeah.” Petra put a hand on Creek’s shoulder.

Creek snapped out of his little daze, and looked up to see Pike looming over Cosmo. Pike looked to Creek, blinked, and grabbed Cosmo by the arm and yanked them up to Pike’s eye level.

Cosmo’s sly facade immediately faded. “AH!” They wriggled around for a bit, until they turned around and made eye contact with Pike, going pale almost immediately. “FUCKING GOD FUCK-” Cosmo’s gaze snapped to Petra and Creek. “GET YOUR FUCKING ENDERMAN!”

“Huh? Can’t hear you up there.” Petra teased.

Cosmo grit their teeth and let out a mix between a sigh and a growl. “Make. Your fucked up little buddy. Put me down.”

_ “Let us stay in your tree and leave Creek alone and I will.”  _ Pike offered.

“It fucking talks?” Cosmo mumbled under their breath before shaking their head. “You know what? Yeah- Yeah fine stay in my tree just don’t fucking  _ maul  _ me to death when I’m sleeping.”

_ “Thank you.”  _ Pike gently placed Cosmo down, who booked it to the tree immediately. He turned to Creek and crouched down so they were eye level, and spoke gently.  _ “Are you alright?” _

“Yeah I’m fine.” Creek sighed as Pine, who had stayed with Pike, pawed at his face. “So they’re..a character, aren’t they?” He mumbled with a chuckle.

“Oh you’ll see.” Petra said with a wary expression. “But come on, it’s getting dark. Let's head in.”

_ “I’ll stay out here.”  _ Pike suddenly said.

“Huh?” Creek turned and looked up at him, Petra doing the same, but staying quiet with raised eyebrows. “Why?”

_ “I’m not going to fit, and I can fight off any others if they approach.”  _ He touched his snout to Creek’s forehead for a moment, then smiled as he stood up straight again.  _ “I have enough fur to keep me warm, don’t worry.” _

“If you say so, buddy.” Petra said with a shrug. “If you need any help just holler for us, alright?

_ “Mhm.”  _ Pike nodded, and leaped up into the branches of the hollow tree, his dark fur making him almost impossible to see if it weren’t for the purple glow of his eyes.

“Alrighty, c’mon Cain.” Petra said, nudging Creek as she walked past him into the tree. “We’ll wanna get plenty of sleep for tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Creek began to walk, but stopped after a moment and looked up at Pike. “Goodnight, Pike.” He said gently.

_ “Goodnight to you as well.”  _ Creek heard gently from above.

Creek smiled, and walked into the tree. Inside, it was much roomier than he remembered, and a lanturn hung overhead to light up the area. Cosmo sat on one side of the hollow, passing the time by reading, while Petra had placed Ms. Butters against the inner bark of the tree and was laying on her back. They both seemed ready to sleep soon, but Petra was clearly already dozing off.

Creek let Pine hop off his shoulders and curl up next to Petra, and he walked over and sat about a foot away from Cosmo. “I’m uh- sorry about earlier.” He said with a chuckle.

Cosmo sighed, and closed their book. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have been so odd like that.” They looked at Creek, and held out their hand with a smile. “Hows’a ‘bout we start over, hm? Name’s Cosmo Conpine, friend.”

Creek smiled, and took Cosmo’s hand and shook it gently. “Creek Cain.” He let go of Cosmo’s hand and leaned back against the inside of the tree. “So how’d you meet Petra?”

“Scammed her outta some diamonds.” Cosmo said with an uneasy smile. “Not something I’m too proud of, especially since I admire her in a way, but.. Gotta get cash somehow, y’know?”

“You admire her?” Creek blinked, quickly glancing at the now sleeping Petra before lowering his voice to a whisper. “Like.. romantically or-”

“Oh god no.” Cosmo snickered. “I just admire her bravery and whatnot. I wish I’d taken a path similar to hers, but I’m not a fighter. I’d just like to be a somewhat decent fellow, hence why I’m going to try that in BeaconTown with my shop. Plenty of others who’ve done wrong there and came out as better people, so why not me as well?” They suddenly threw their arm over Creek’s shoulders, pulling him in. “Imagine: Dr. Cosmo Conpine, BeaconTown’s best merchant with a reputation of gold but a dark past. The perfect character to play in my life, no?”

Creek was confused, but smiled anyway. “If you think you can change, I think you can too. Fresh starts for both of us I guess.”

“Fresh start for you?” Cosmo let go and raised a brow, but they were more curious than condescending. “What could you have done to need a fresh start?”

“Ah-” Creek jumped, getting a chill. “Nothin’. I just want a fresh start in a new town. Make new friends, meet new people, maybe find someone to love, and get a job or start a shop like you.”

“You could help me around in my shop, if you’d like.” Cosmo offered. “There’s an open lot just next door with an open house. You and your enderman buddy could live there.”

“Really?” Creek perked up and smiled. “Thank you!”

“No issue.” Cosmo smiled. “I’m gonna need extra hands on deck to help me set up anyway, and you’re gonna need a job to help get you off the ground so you can buy stuff around town. Plus,” They looked over to Pine, who slept on top of Petra’s stomach. “I adore cats, and your little buddy would be a hit with customers. Especially with that cute little sweater he’s got.”

“Oh- Thank you! Pine loves attention, so I’m sure he wouldn’t mind as long as he gets to lay around and whatnot.” Creek felt a sense of pride. “I made him that sweater as Petra and I travelled together and found sheep and whatnot. I wove it out of wool and stuff.”

“Quite the lovely work, Creek.” Cosmo nodded. “There’s another fella who works well with a needle and thread in BeaconTown, I’m sure you two would get along despite your clashing personalities.”

“Clashing?” Creek blinked.

“He’s very prickly and snappy, you’re timid and quiet. I’ve never spoken with him personally, nor have I ever seen him, but I’ve heard things..and read things.” Cosmo glanced at the book. “But, I’m sure you two would make quite the funny pair.”

“Huh.” Creek smiled a bit. “New friends are nice.”

“Mhm.” Cosmo smirked. “But this lad’s got a thick shell. Would take a while to really get to chip through it, so you’ve gotta be determined.”

“I chipped through Pike, I’m sure I can get through to this character.” Creek said in a playful tone. “Mind telling me his name?”

“My pleasure.” Cosmo said with a grin.

“I believe his name is Aiden Mercer.”


	4. BeaconTown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at BeaconTown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pike sus

Another week had passed.

The little group of five was now in some oak woods, which meant they were getting closer and closer to BeaconTown, according to Petra. Creek didn’t doubt her, she knew this area far better than he did and was leading the pack now, unlike in the taiga biome where Creek had lived for so many years.

Over the course of that very long week, Creek and Cosmo had become stellar friends, Cosmo telling Creek a variety of stories about the places they’ve been. Creek didn’t believe all of them, but acted like he did for Cosmo’s sake.

Cosmo had apparently been to the nether, actually. Unlike a few of their other outlandish stories, Cosmo had proof for this, as they pulled a Wither Skull out of their bag for Creek to see. From what Creek knew about Wither Skeletons, he’d expected their skulls to be ashy and washed out, but the skull Cosmo had was shining and almost crystal-like.

“Their skulls are way stronger than a normal skeleton’s.” Cosmo informed him. “They’re like the obsidian of skulls. Super hard to break and super heavy.”

“You’re holding it pretty easily.” Creek teased.

“I don’t look like it, Cain, but I pack a punch.” Cosmo smirked, putting the skull back in their inventory and looking up to their left at Petra. “Don’t I, Petty?”

Petra snickered. “Do _not_ call me Petty.” She nudged Cosmo and grinned. “And yes, you do, I’ll admit that. Although without that diamond sword you’d be way easier to scuffle with, I promise you that.”

“That a challenge?” Cosmo teased.

“If you want it to be, sure.” Petra said with a chuckle. “But you’d lose, trust me. And I’d rather not show up to BeaconTown with a bruised merchant.”

“Awwwwwww.” Cosmo leaned against Petra, obviously playing around and trying to get on her nerves. “You care about meeeeee, don’t you? I’m your favorite little thief merchant con artist aren’t I?”

Creek snickered as Petra lightly shoved Cosmo away, the two of them beginning to tease eachother as they continued to walk, while Creek looked behind them at Pike, who’d been lagging behind for the last couple of days. He looked at Petra and Cosmo for a moment, and then slowed down so he was beside Pike.

“Hey.” Creek said gently to his tall friend.

 _“Hm?”_ Pike jumped a bit, as if he were lost in thought, and looked at Creek. _“Oh. Hello. Did you finish your conversation with Petra and Cosmo?”_

“I guess.” Creek smiled a bit, and grabbed one of Pike’s paws. “Are you okay, though? You’ve been lagging behind these last few days and I’m a little worried about you. Usually you’re up ahead scouting or walking much closer to us.”

 _“Ah.”_ Pike looked away for a split second, his expression twisting to a sheepish one. _“I’m just a little nervous about our arrival, I suppose. My pearl is damaged and cracked, but it can still be valuable..”_

Creek was silent for a moment, and he shuddered at the thought of someone in BeaconTown killing Pike for his pearl. Shaking the thought away as fast as he could, Creek gently squeezed Pike’s paw and smiled. “I’m not gonna let anyone take your pearl, okay?” He reassured his friend.

“An’ neither will we.”

Creek and Pike looked up to see Petra and Cosmo looking at them both with small smiles on their faces.

“I’ll admit,” Cosmo began. “Pike, you were quite the frightening figure when we met, but over the past week I realized you’re a kind fella. Although still a tad frightening, that's part of the endearment I suppose.”

“And,” Petra butted in. “We won’t let anyone hurt you or Creek. We’re your friends after all, aren’t we?”

Pike blinked a few times, seeming shocked, but he smiled after composing himself. _“I suppose you are. Thank you..”_

“No issue.” Petra nudged Pike with her elbow as the five of them approached the treeline, and she suddenly hurried ahead to the top of the hill they’d been steadily climbing up all day.

“We must be close, if she’s suddenly that excited.” Cosmo mumbled, staying a little way in front of Creek and Pike. “She’s got a lot of friends there, apparently.”

“She must.” Creek said with a smile. “She’s Petra. I don’t know who wouldn’t want to be her friend, unless they were frightened of her.”

 _“Mobs.”_ Pike murmured. _“Mobs would not want to be her friend. My brothers would be very frightened of her and her sword, especially if they knew that she’d attacked me with it and won.”_

“You have brothers?” Cosmo asked. “I thought Endermen just.. Lived on their own.”

 _“All Endermen have kin.”_ Pike said confidently. _“And we have entire End Cities and farms dedicated to keeping eachother safe. Almost something like the settlements you all have here, I assume.”_ He pondered. _“But yes, I have two younger brothers.”_

“Younger?” Cosmo smiled. “So you’re the protective big brother?”

 _“Hm.”_ Pike sighed through his snout. _“I don’t believe I’d describe myself as that, but yes, they’re both younger. Bracken and Parsley, their names are. Parsley has a daughter named Myrtle and an assistant named Thyme, I believe. I never paid too much attention to him..”_

“Who’s Parsley’s mate?” Cosmo asked. “If they have one.”

 _“A fellow named Tarragon. I haven’t spoken much to xim, I saw Bracken far more than I saw Parsley in my last years in The End. They were always very busy working to keep the cities and towns in check.”_ Pike said with slight sadness in his voice. _“However, Bracken used to work with the gardens and farms and tend to those, so he was usually in the same general area..”_

“What’d you do?”

 _“That’s not too important, I believe.”_ Pike said a tad sharply, obviously avoiding the subject of his role in his old home. _“Petra’s just up ahead.”_

Creek and Cosmo shared a skeptical look, the both of them just getting even more curious because of Pike’s abrupt change in subject. What’d he have to hide? He hadn’t been in The End in years, anyway. Right?

“Hey!”

The four’s attention was stolen by Petra, who was looking back at them as they approached her. “I thought you guys got lost or something. But hey-” She suddenly turned and pointed her sword eastward, out to a field where a settlement with a wall around it and a floating tower coated in greenery and trees sat in the middle of the field.

Creek’s eyes widened at the sight, and his mouth slightly dropped in awe. “Is.. Is that-” He looked at Petra, his shocked expression turning to a smile. “Is that BeaconTown, Petra? Is that it?”

“Sure is.” Petra said proudly. “God, I can’t believe what they did with Romeo’s old tower. It looks great even from here. Jesse said he and Radar and Lukas were working on gardens behind the Order Hall to use as a public area- it’s supposed to have sparring areas and archery areas and a whole pretty thing just out the back entrance. Jesse’s treasure hall has a perfect view of the place, apparently.”

“Treasure hall?” Cosmo chimed in.

“Don’t even think about it.” Petra teased. “But, I can show you all when we get there. I’m sure Jesse’s added new stuff if he’s had the time to go on a little adventure or two instead of staying in his office.”

“Does he have a lot of work to do?” Creek asked.

“Oh, definitely.” Petra said with a wary smirk. “He’s a workaholic nowadays, but he said he’d meet us at the gate by nightfall with Axel and Olivia and Lukas. A little New Order of the Stone reunion.”

“With surprise guests.” Cosmo added with a smile.

“Of course.” Petra chuckled, and then looked at Pike. “How are you feeling, big guy?”

 _“Nervous, I will admit..”_ Pike said gently. _“Especially with the information of these new guests that will be greeting us alongside Jesse.. Are you quite sure these other two will be as welcoming to me as Jesse might be, Petra?”_

“Axel’s a little unpredictable.” Petra admitted. “And, Olivia is a tad frightened by Endermen.. But I’m sure if they see you with me it’ll be settled quickly. I can explain how we met and Creek can explain who you are, if you’d rather not talk.”

_“Ah… Thank you. That’s much more comfortable for me.”_

“Of course, big guy.” Petra put her sword back in her inventory, and looked out at BeaconTown again as the sun began to set. “God, I’m getting antsy just looking at the place.” She took a step forward, then smiled, looked back at Cosmo and grabbed the merchant’s hand, before taking off down the hill with the much shorter person in tow.

Creek snickered as Cosmo yelped once they were yanked down the hill, and Creek looked at Pike and grabbed both his paws. “Are you ready?” He asked. “We did it. We made it out of those woods, and we did it together.”

Pike’s expression turned soft, much softer than Creek had seen it in weeks, and Creek’s best friend smiled ever so gently at him. _“We did..”_ Pike murmured. _“We did do it together. We did everything together, and we always will, even after we arrive there.”_

Creek chuckled at that. “Maybe not everything, Pike.”

Pike’s expression dropped almost immediately at that, and he looked terribly confused and sad. _“But aren’t we supposed to? That’s what you do when you love someone, is it not, Creek…?”_

Creek went a little red, and he put his hands up a bit and panicked. “Ah! Yes, yes, but- You’re like a brother to me, Pike. A best friend that I can count on, not a- not a.. You know.” He looked away, turning to where Petra and Cosmo were running across the field towards BeaconTown.

Still nothing from Pike.

“Pike?” Creek said quietly, not looking at the Enderman. “You’re not.. Upset with me, are you? If you are I’m- I’m sorry but I just don’t..”

 _“..No..”_ Creek jumped as he felt Pike place a paw on his shoulder, and Creek looked up at him to see him smiling down at Creek. _“No, I’m not upset in the slightest. I much prefer us this way anyway.”_

Creek sighed with relief, all too happy to know that Pike wasn’t upset with him. “Okay.” He breathed out. “Okay. Thank you..”

Pike’s smile grew a bit, and he suddenly scooped up Creek in his arms and booked it down the hill to Petra and Cosmo. About midway down, he very suddenly teleported and appeared just beside their two other friends down at the gate. Pine, who had been nestled in Creek’s scarf for the day, mrrped in surprise at the sudden change in scenery.

The second Creek and Pike appeared, a yelp was heard, and Pike dropped creek out of panic.

“PETRA?” A dark skinned girl with a lovely red outfit said in a shocked tone. “I knew you said you had an Enderman friend but- Jesus!”

“Aha.” Petra looked over at Pike and Creek, and helped Creek stand as Cosmo calmed Pike down a bit. “Yeah. Yeah these are the funny men I’ve been stuck with.”

 _“I’m agender.”_ Pike corrected.

“Ah-” Petra smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry.”

A blonde looked at Petra curiously. “You.. Can understand him?”

Petra looked at him and nodded. “Yeah! Endermen can choose who they want to understand them, at least that’s what Pike said. If he ever decides to let you understand him I think you two would get along pretty well, Lukas.”

A much shorter man, who Creek immediately recognized as the Jesse Petra had described, took a step forward and smiled. “Creek, isn’t it? Pretty good entrance, showing up on.. Pike? That’s his name, right..?”

“Oh!” Creek smiled. “Yeah, I’m Creek- and Pike’s name is Pike. I picked it for him.”

“You picked it?” Olivia asked.

“Yeah!” Creek smiled, remembering the day fondly. “It was the same day I made him his bowtie. He said his name was T, but I didn’t really believe him, so I just started calling him Pike. It’s Pine’s favorite type of fish.”

“Huh.” Lukas smiled a bit. “Axel, maybe you could really tame a creeper if you wanted to, if this fella can become friends with an Enderman.”

“God, I wish.” A tall, large, burly man with black hair and several burns down his arms mumbled. “But honestly I do _not_ need anymore burns. Would be like, super cool though. Imagine I come back to BoomTown with a creeper. Magnus would lose it.”

 _“Magnus..?”_ Creek heard Pike mumble, but he didn’t take note of it.

“I’m sure you could tame a creeper!” Creek said reassuringly, with a small chuckle at the end of his statement. “From what Petra’s said about you you’re pretty determined.”

“Ohhh trust me.” Olivia smiled and gave Axel a playful look. “Axel can be determined. And crafty, so I’m sure he’d think of something.”

“Hey,” Axel smirked. “I made that Enderdragon costume years ago.”

 _“Aether.”_ Creek heard Pike mumble again. _“It’s name was Aether..”_

Axel gave Pike a skeptical look, and then looked at Jesse. “Hey uhh.. How about we head back into the Hall, I’m sure Petra’s sick of bein’ outside and I’m sure everyone’s pretty tired, y’know?”

“Oh!” Jesse snapped his fingers. “Of course, yeah. Follow me!”

And with that, the group headed off into BeaconTown, Creek walking beside Axel and making conversation with him about how you could tame a creeper, or if it was even possible at all.

At one point, as they all passed the fountain in the heart of BeaconTown, Creek sent a quick glance back at Pike, who was lagging behind again. He was staring at the ground, seeming somewhat upset.

Normally, Creek would’ve slowed down to check on him, but.. He was in the middle of talking to Axel. He couldn’t just dip on a conversation with his new friend, let alone a conversation he was enjoying so much.

Pike would just.. Have to wait.


	5. Stories and Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike meets Petra's friends, and accidentally tells a few stories that reopen fresh wounds.

Pike was..conflicted.

They weren’t upset while he looked at the ground, like Creek thought he was, they were just.. Confused? Worried? Despite being an empath, Pike wasn’t..the most wondrous with handling his feelings or processing them. Reading others was a talent of theirs, but reading  _ himself _ ? God no, they were awful at that.

But he knew two things.

One, a part of them was elated that Creek was making friends. Creek had always seemed a little lonely, even with Pike around.

Two, a part of Pike was very very jealous.

And Pike did not like it! While he was very very happy that Creek made friends, another more angry and possessive part of them was telling Pike that Creek was going to leave him. Creek was going to forget them, leave them behind, and not need them anymore. Their friendship- the only one Pike had, until recently- would be gone.

Pike did not like that thought, nor that side of them.

And they knew it wasn’t true! Creek said it himself! Pike was a brother to him, nothing more, and honestly? Pike liked it that way. They enjoyed Creek’s company as a friend, and they’d been friends for years, so things didn’t really have to change. Pike was comfortable with how things were.

_ You were comfortable in The End, too, but look where you are now, Little Sprout. _

Pike winced at the sound of Aether’s voice in his head.

_ I left to keep my brothers safe..  _ Pike mumbled.

_ You left to keep yourself safe, Little Sprout. You knew they’d kill you if they knew what you were. What you still are, which you don’t even know yourself. _

_ I’ll figure it out,  _ Pike said back.  _ I’ll find out what’s wrong and fix it. And I’ll go home and see them again, and.. _

_ You can’t fix a cracked pearl. _

Pike flinched at that last little comment from Aether, and placed a paw over the fractured pearl in the middle of their chest. It’d been broken a long time ago, and had affected Pike’s abilities and emotions in more ways than one. Their teleporting had gotten worse, but his empath powers had skyrocketed in strength. These effects grew stronger as the years passed, along with the cracks in his pearl getting worse.

They’d affected his emotions by making them angrier, more conflicted, snappy, you name it. They’d even begun to have slightly more off dreams than usual, but Pike assumed that must’ve just been from the trauma of what had happened so long ago.

Pike frowned a bit, tapping at their pearl with a claw. It made a little clink noise in response, like a glass cup, and Pike pouted at it. At least it hadn’t gotten too worse since he’d met Creek.

Maybe because they actually had friends now? Maybe positivity and close friendships made his pearl at least halt its own demise.

Pike suddenly had a very chilling thought.

_ Would I die if a bit of my pearl broke off? _

Before they could think more on that, they heard someone calling for him up ahead.

“Hey!”

Pike looked up the stairs of the Order Temple to see Cosmo waving down at him.

“You comin’, big guy?” They asked once Pike had appeared beside them, teleporting instead of taking the stairs. “We’re all gonna hang out in the library and go see the treasure hall and stuff. Creek and everyone else went ahead an’ shit, but I noticed you weren’t with us.”

Pike smiled a bit.  _ “Ah! That sounds fun.” _

“Yeah.” Cosmo smirked. “I can’t wait to see that treasure hall, personally..”

_ “I’d hope you’re not planning on stealing.”  _ Pike said, nudging Cosmo playfully.

“Me?” Cosmo faked an offended expression. “Cosmo Conpine? Steal? Why, whatever would you mean by such a thing?”

_ “Hah.”  _ Pike snickered, then walked in behind Cosmo once the merchant began to head inside.  _ “You act just like Myrtle.” _

“You mentioned that name earlier!” Cosmo looked at Pike. “You said they’re your.. Brother’s kid, right?”

_ “Yes, yes.”  _ Pike’s fur puffed out a bit with pride.  _ “Myrtle is the epitome of a free spirit. They’re kind and helpful, but very headstrong, and mischievous. I couldn’t be prouder to be their uncle.” _

“You’re pretty proud of your family, ain’t you?” Cosmo asked.

_ “Of course.”  _ Pike smiled.  _ “What’s there not to be proud of?” _

“Then it’s an’ honor to be compared to one of ‘em.” Cosmo dipped their head, then bought it back up. “Personally I never had any family, at least from what I remember! Always been just me and the road.”

_ “Zombies are like that.” _ Pike mumbled, remembering an old friend.  _ “They’re more solitary and wander a lot. There is one huge “nest” of them, but.. I haven’t ever been.” _

“Zombies..?” Cosmo’s voice was suddenly very quiet, and Pike felt a wave of confusion come from them.

_ “Yes, zombies. I’m sure you’ve seen some in your travels, they’re a very common mob.”  _ They looked at Cosmo with a brow raised.  _ “Have you never seen a zombie?” _

“Nah, nah, I’ve seen plenty.” Cosmo shook their head. “I just.. “Huge zombie nest” sounds very familiar to me. Not sure why, I don’t remember ever pillaging such a place.”

_ “You may be part zombie.”  _ Pike said with a shrug.  _ “Your skin is very dull colored and your eyes are a similar color to an alpha zombie. And the veins on you and whatnot.” _

“Maybe.” Cosmo frowned. “But the veins and skin color are just because of my old Wither Sickness. My eyes have always been like this, at least from what I remember.”

_ “Hm.”  _ Pike looked away from Cosmo, and over at the open doors of the treasure hall up ahead. They could feel a plethora of positive emotions emanating from the room, and he could hear the joyful and excited voices of Petra and her other friends chatting with eachother as they drew closer.  _ “Well, since we’ll be seeing more of each other, we can figure it out together.” _

“I’d like that.” Cosmo said with a slight smile.

“Pike! Cosmo!”

The two of them looked over to see Petra, who had her arm around Olivia, wave at them. “C’mere! I wanna introduce you two to Jack and Nurm.”

Pike froze for a moment as they made eye contact with who he knew for a fact was Jack. The scars, the eyepatch, the little ponytail and unkempt hair that had gray at its roots. It was exactly how Petra had described him, but somehow in person, Jack was even more frightening.

Pike snapped out of his daze and shrunk back a bit, holding back a hiss. They didn’t like eye contact in general, but..

_ “Isn’t Jack a fierce warrior..?”  _ Pike mumbled to Cosmo.

“He’s retired or something, big guy.” Cosmo said with a snort and an eye roll. “Now calm down, and come on. You need social interaction that isn’t just me and the others.”

Pike jumped when he felt Cosmo grab his paw, and he would’ve pulled away and teleported out of the hall, but he felt Cosmo squeeze his hand. Not in a mean way, more of a ‘hey, im here, i'm with you and i'll keep you safe’ kinda thing.

It.. was nice.

As the two of them walked over, Pike looked away from Cosmo and over at the other group, consisting of Jesse, Lukas, Creek, Axel, and who Pike assumed was Radar. Axel had his arm over Creek’s shoulder, similar to how Petra had been holding Olivia, and Creek was busting a gut laughing at something Axel had said. Axel was grinning, but there was such a sense of joy coming from him that Pike could tell he liked seeing Creek happy.

_ An urge to impress someone new, maybe,  _ Aether’s voice mumbled.

_...Yeah.  _ Pike thought.

_ Or Creek is going to leave you. Leave you behind, forget you, for these new folks. You should get rid of them while you have the chance. _

_ Get rid of them?  _ Pike felt his fur rise.  _ I don’t want to hurt anybody. _

_ But you have to.  _ Aether hissed.  _ You’ll lose him if you don’t. If you side idly by again, you’ll lose him just like you lost your brothers. It’ll all be your fault. _

_ That’s not true.  _ Pike hissed.  _ You’re not- you’re not real. _

That was a lie. Pike had no clue if the Aether he heard was real or not. But the way it’s voice sounded, the tone, it all sounded too real. Pike swore he could feel Aether’s breath on their neck as it spoke.

_ I’m as real as the people around you.  _ Aether snapped.  _ Y- _

“Pike.”

Pike gasped as he came back to reality, blinking several times to readjust. As his vision came back, his attention was drawn to the two small hands that were grabbing his arm. They looked down and saw Cosmo again, looking up at Pike with worry in their eyes.

“Are you okay?” Cosmo said gently, speaking in the softest tone Pike had heard them talk in the entire time he’d known them.

_ “...Yes.”  _ Pike whispered.  _ “Yes, I’m quite fine. Thank you, Cosmo.” _

“I’m sure the big guy is alright.” A gruff voice said. Pike looked over to see Jack, smiling slightly and giving Pike an understanding look. “Trust me, friend. I have little moments like that as well. Although I had no clue Endermen could.”

Pike snorted.  _ “That’s a little bit backhanded.” _

Jack barked out a laugh, while Nurm chuckled. “Hah!” The bearded man’s smile turned to a toothy grin, reminding Pike once again of Myrtle. “I was a little unsold at first, from what Petra told me, but turns out I was wrong. You're an interesting fellow.”

“Are you saying you didn’t believe her, Jack?” Olivia teased.

“Yeah!” Petra snickered. “You don’t believe your favorite kid?”

“You’re my only kid, kid.”

Pike watched as Petra and Jack began to playfully bicker with eachother, Olivia and Nurm watching their partners banter with smiles on their faces. It reminded Pike of home, when Parsley and Bracken would play fight and Aether would look on with a smile on its face. Pike found himself doing the same now.

“See?” Pike heard Cosmo whisper. “Social interaction ain’t that bad.”

_ “I guess so.”  _ Pike looked at Cosmo and smiled.  _ “Thank you.” _

“Nahh, nothin’ to thank me for.” Cosmo leaned on Pike’s arm. “But, I would be very thankful if you let me fall asleep right here on your arm in your very very soft fur.”

Pike rolled his eyes, smile remaining.  _ “Of course.” _

As the night went on, Pike found himself speaking more and more, Jack and Nurm asking him questions about the End and Enderman society, the two being amazed at the stories Pike would tell about the adventures they’d gone on with their brothers. It was nice to tell such fond stories of home and see people love them.

Pike even told a few stories of his adventures with Creek and his brother Tide, telling the group of a particular time where a whole horde of zombies had suddenly jumped on the three while they were out on a night hunt.

Pike waved his arms around, making hand motions to add dramatics to the story, describing Creek’s amazing skill with a crossbow that had Multishot as an enchantment. Creek took out three zombies at once as he had leaped off a tree, with Tide swooping in behind his brother once he’d landed, the twins standing back to back as the zombies surrounded them, closing in every second. It seemed like that was it- then Pike had dived down from a rock ledge and let out a roar, frightening the horde.

In the moment of hesitation, the Cain twins unleashed their combined power upon the horde, their enderman friend joining in, the three fighting until no zombie stood.

_ “No zombie stood at the end of our fight, I’ll tell you!”  _ Pike said with a confident tone and a prideful glint in his eyes.  _ “The Cain brothers and I stood victorious, enjoying the loot we’d gained from our battle- from our hunt as well! Armor gained from the zombies, some even enchanted, was among it. The three of us went back to our little cabin, and Creek and Tide split the loot evenly. I had no need for it- no armor could fit me, after all. All I had really cared for was the food we had found, and the fish I had hunted for Pine.” _

“My god!” Jack said with an expression of wonder and a smile on his face. “Reminds me of when I was in my prime. You have got to spar with me sometime, friend.”

“Honestly.” Petra looked at Pike with a smirk. “You never told me that story! I had no idea you and Creek were such powerhouses. I thought he hated fighting.”

“I do.”

The group, which had gained just about everyone else in the room, including a tan fella in a leather jacket and a slightly older man with red hair, jumped as Creek suddenly spoke. Pike looked at him, his expression wary and not looking at Pike.

“I- I really do hate fighting.” Creek chuckled, but it was uneasy, and Pike felt a shiver as a sudden stab of sorrow from Creek hit Pike right in the heart.

And then Pike remembered  _ why. _

“But you’re obviously skilled with a crossbow and stuff like that.” The guy in the leather jacket, who looked no older than Creek himself, stated. “Why would you stop fighting if you were so good at it?”

“Aiden,” Jack said gently, apparently catching on. “Sometimes things happen.”

“Yeah, but-” Aiden suddenly stopped, and Pike caught Jesse giving Aiden a wary look. Aiden paused, slowly putting the pieces together, and his expression suddenly twisted to one of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.” Creek said, waving his hands a bit. “I- I should lay down. Or sit somewhere.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lukas stood and walked over, placing a hand on Creek’s shoulder. “There’s the library, the tower, a few balconies- Anywhere you wanna go, Creek. Temple’s yours as much as it’s ours.”

“Thank you.” Creek smiled, but the sorrow was even stronger now, and he turned on his heel and quickly left the room.

“Creek-”

Pike watched as the greifer, Axel, began to try and walk after Creek. However, Olivia had quickly grabbed his hand and shook her head slightly, telling him to leave Creek alone for the time being. Axel looked at Olivia, then back at the doorway, and sighed.

Olivia sighed as well, and looked at Pike. “He’ll be alright, won’t he? He’s sweet, and I’d hate for him to be upset on his first night here.”

_ “Yes, yes.”  _ Pike mumbled, wrapping his arm around the still sleeping Cosmo.  _ “He’ll be alright. This happens.. A lot, sometimes to me as well. The wound of..”  _ They trailed off. That wasn’t their trauma to share to a bunch of new folks. Not even Petra or Cosmo knew.  _ “We’re both still grieving, that’s all I'll say. It’s.. hard, especially for Creek.” _

Silence hung over the group.

“I should go.” The red haired man quickly said, leaving the hall without another word.

“Romeo-!” Jesse stood and began to hurry over to the door, but Romeo had already gone, and they sat down with a sigh. “..I get why Creek acted up, but why him?” They mumbled, voice muffled by their hands that covered their face.

“Maybe it reminded him of something.” Jack said gently, placing a hand on Jesse’s shoulder as Nurm made a noise in agreement. “Trauma can do a lot to you. All of us know that.” And quickly, before the sour mood could get worse, he suddenly stood and clapped his hands together, smiling.

“Now!” The former adventurer said with new joy in his voice. “I don’t think Creek would want his new friends to feel so down and worry about him all night. Why don’t we share a few more exciting stories, yeah?”

Nurm then said something, and Jack snapped his fingers and smiled.

“Lovely idea, Nurmie!” Jack said enthusiastically. He then turned to Radar. “Radar, kid! Why don’t you tell Pike about that story with the giant enderman?”

_ “Excuse me?”  _ Pike said with wide eyes.

“O- Oh!” Radar beamed. “Yes! It’s a great story, let me just remember..”


	6. Shifting Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek has a nightmare, and a friend stops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a bit of violence in this chapter! skip to the little line break thing to avoid it
> 
> also broke this chapter into 2 so it wouldnt get too long

Creek remembered running.

Running, as he ran out of that hall with all his new friends, Axel trying to hurry after him and Pike silently letting him go, the Enderman knowing all too well that Creek would need his space with what he was remembering.

Creek remembered running.

Running, as he ran away from his ruined cabin to Pike’s cave, his back gravely wounded by the zombies that had suddenly raided the home of Creek and his twin. He had a limp, since one of the hundreds of zombies- more than the brothers had ever really seen in one place- had bitten his calf.

Creek remembered tripping, face planting into the dirt and scratching up his face as he’d tumbled down a hill into a small hollow. He didn’t have his crossbow, his arrows, or anything else that he could use to defend himself.

He didn’t have Tide, either.

Creek remembered laying there for a moment, worn out and wounded and bloodied, listening to the groans of the zombies that grew steadily louder, and he remembered turning his head to look up the hollow at the source of the noise in defeat. He couldn’t fight anymore, his crossbow broken and sword lost in the haste of escaping.

However, when he looked up, someone had met his gaze.

Tide.

Tide stared back at him, smiling and clean and lacking wounds, and most importantly, wasn’t dead. Wasn’t mutilated and mangled like Creek had seen him as just a few moments before, just after Tide had told him to run.

Creek remembered getting up and running to him. He ran and ran up the hill to his brother, and he grabbed Tide and hugged him and spun him and he laughed. I thought you were gone, Creek had said. I thought I was alone this time.

Creek remembered Tide assuring him, saying something kind and gentle to calm his brother, who had always been a little shaky and nervous and he was just a big crybaby, wasn’t he? But his big brother Tide would always be here, always love him and always keep him safe.

Then it had been quiet.

And Creek remembered it hurting.

Creek remembered screaming as he felt Tide suddenly bite into his shoulder and rip, pulling back and leaving a deep wound in Creek’s skin. He tumbled back down the hill again, hurting his shoulder even more as he fell.

He looked up again, and watched as who he thought was Tide twisted and morphed into someone he didn’t recognize; a zombie, yes, but also not. He had ashy, flaky rotting skin and a horrible scar along the side of his face, which tore his lips and revealed sharp pointed yellowed teeth along with the zombie’s gums.

Creek and the zombie stared at each other for a long moment.

Then a roar, and Pike was there, and Creek fell.

* * *

Creek awoke with a gasp.

He looked around frantically, his eyes darting around the room he was in and his hands sweating as they held onto the sheets Creek was sitting on. He sat there and fell back after catching his breath and remembering where he was, his yellow eyes resting on the soft paper lanterns that hung across his ceiling.

He was in his room. In his house, not in the Order hall, and he was safe. He was fine, and he didn’t have to worry.

It’d been about two weeks since Creek and Pike and Cosmo had arrived in BeaconTown. Creek and Pike lived on their own, in a nice house made of cobblestone and spruce and oak woods just like their old cabin back in the woods. Creek had his own room downstairs, in a hall just off the kitchen and across from a spare room that he and Pike had decided to make into a library/potion making room, with brewers and chests filled with the needed materials among the bookshelves.

Pike was upstairs, his room being fairly large since they were large. They had a mostly bare room, with a small little cat bed for Pine and a larger nest-like bed for themselves, and some purple banners over the windows to keep things nice and dark.

Cosmo lived next door, having a small apartment-like home above their shop. Cosmo had no need for backyard space, so they’d simply let Creek and Pike hang out in there as they pleased. Creek himself had taken up making a small garden and having a small farm there, and Cosmo had loved it, especially the little red cosmo flowers that Creek had decided to plant.

About a little under a week into staying, Creek had come into the backyard one day to find a goat of all things chewing on the carrots that Creek had been growing. Creek, amused, had just gone up to the thing and placed a few more carrots on the other side of the yard to at least keep it away from Creek’s side for a little while. A few hours later, Cosmo had come out to say hello, and seen the thing- and immediately fell in love.

“Rue!” Cosmo had shouted with a smile as they’d hugged the goat.

“Rue?” Creek smiled. “You’re naming her Rue?”

“‘Course I am!” Cosmo grinned. “With this little gal around I won’t rue coming to work anymore. She can hang around the shop with me! Be my mascot! Eat the shoes of customers I don’t like!”

Creek snickered. “If you insist, friend.”

Creek had resurfaced from the memory with a smile. Recalling such a fond moment with his friend was a nice way to calm down, he thought as he sat up in bed and grabbed the undershirt that had been thrown to the floor when he went to sleep.

Then there was a knock at his back door.

“Cain! You awake?” A familiar voice shouted from the back porch.

“Comin’.” Creek shouted back, tying his hair back as he walked out of his room and went into the kitchen to open up the back door. He looked down to see Aiden Mercer, a fella he’d met the night he arrived here, standing and waiting.

“Y’look like shit.” Aiden said flatly.

Creek smiled. “I’m aware! Just woke up.” He grabbed Aiden’s arm and pulled the brunette inside, letting go and then heading over to a chest that was full of foodstuffs. “Have you eaten yet, friend?”

Creek heard a little huff from Aiden. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

“That’s your lying huff, limey.” Creek teased, standing up again with some wheat and two porkchops in his hands. He threw the pork into one of his two furnaces, and crafted a loaf of bread on the crafting table next to them. As the chops cooked, he tore off a piece and handed it to Aiden. “Here, while you’re waitin’ for your chops.”

“Mmph.” Aiden grumbled and took the piece from Creek, taking a seat on top of one of Creek’s barrels. “Pike not here?” Aiden asked with a half full mouth of bread.

“No, I believe he’s hanging out with Jack today. They get along pretty well, it’s nice. Nurm seems to really like Pike too.” Creek took a moment to chew on a bite of bread, then gave Aiden a playful look. “Why, are you scared of them or something?”

“What?” Aiden gave Creek a look. “No. I’m not scared of a giant mob who’s over twice my height and has giant claws and hand paw things that are the size of my skull, Creek. No way.”

“Uh-huh.” Creek smirked and gave Aiden a look as well.

The two stared at eachother, seemingly taking part in a challenge together, before Aiden suddenly blinked and then immediately let out an aggravated groan.

“Shit!” Mercer complained. “I never fuckin’ beat you at staring contests.”

“I’m a good stare-er.” Creek bragged, pulling Aiden’s porkchops out of the furnace and handing them to him on a plate. Pine was drawn out of Creek’s room by the smell of fresh meat. “Here, eat.” Creek said gently.

“Yeah, yeah.” Aiden smiled and ate, eating with one hand and using the free one to pet Pine, who seemed pleased to see Aiden and was purring as he rubbed against Creek’s shorter friend. “I noticed you were in the gardens with Jesse and Radar the other day. What was that about?”

“Oh! They were just showing me around.” Creek’s eyes lit up as he recalled the time he’d spent in the Order Hall’s lovely gardens. “I was telling Jesse all about what kind of flowers he and Radar could plant around the area. Just having shrubs can get a little boring- but I didn’t say that of course.” He gave Aiden another smirk. “Although I know you would’ve.”

“Oh, yeah.” Aiden barked a laugh. “And Jesse wouldn’t have minded. I’m blunt and they know that.”

“Of course.” Creek looked from Aiden to Pine as the old graying tabby approached him, and picked Pine up with his free hand and let the cat rest on his shoulders. “Cosmo’s shop is closed today, in case you were thinking of going over there. They’re in the desert near BoomTown investigating a rumor of a temple nearby, they’re gone for the day.”

“Was wonderin’ why the place was all dark.” Aiden finished his food and placed the plate to the side. “And why you were still asleep and not working. Shame, though. Was hoping to get some stuff for a rainbow beacon build.”

“Rainbow beacon?” Creek smiled, looking at Aiden again. “I thought you’ve built one before. You and Lukas told me about it, I remember.”

“Yeah.” Aiden shrugged. “I’ve just never built one on my own. Felt like makin’ one after telling you about it, and I figured Cosmo would have the stuff I needed.”

“Trust me, Cosmo’s got pretty much everything.” Creek was gonna speak more, but a knock at the door interrupted him.

“You expecting anyone else other than me?” Aiden asked.

“Nope.” Creek finished his bread and walked over to the door, Pine mrrping in protest at Creek’s sudden movement. “Just you, really. Whoever this is I hope it ain’t anyone like.. In charge or something.”

Creek yawned as he opened the door. “Hey, w-”

Creek’s eyes met soot-colored ones.

Axel stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face as he looked down at Creek. He had a few more burn scars on his face than Creek remembered from the last time they saw each other, and he of course still carried the strong scent of soot and gunpowder- that was the Axel smell. If he didn’t smell like either something wasn’t right.

_ Why am I taking note of his burns and how he smells like soot. That’s weird. That’s stupid and weird and stupid and dumb. Stupid. Really stupid. _

Axel smiled.

“Hey!”


	7. New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel and Creek spend the day together.

_ Sweet fucking lord are you kidding,  _ Aiden thought.

Axel? Axel, of all people, was the person at Creek’s door?

_ I’m fucked. _

“Hey, man!” Axel said to Creek. “I hope you don’t mind me stopping by. I was just in town for a little bit and figured I’d come to visit.”

“N- no, no. It’s fine.” Creek said, his face red. He was a mess. He just woke up like- an hour ago. He had a nightmare and his hair was messy and he wasn’t dressed and- oh my god. Never in a hundred years did he want Axel to see him like this. “Just- I gotta get dressed and stuff. You don’t mind talking to Aiden for a minute or two, right? He was just here for breakfast and stuff.”

Aiden felt Axel looking at him.

Axel seemed hesitant, but he nodded. “..Sure, yeah.”

Creek sighed with relief, not completely catching on to Axel’s reluctance. “Thank you, man.” He grabbed Axel’s hand and led him inside, closing the door after both of them were in. “Pike and Cosmo and Petra are all doing their own things today, so it’s just us four, including Pine.” He let go of Axel’s hand and handed Pine to the king, before beginning to walk off. “You three behave!”

“..Yyyeah.” Axel mumbled, his gaze meeting Aiden’s.

Silence.

“Hey.” Aiden said, a little too sharply for Axel’s liking.

“Hi, Mercer.” Axel mumbled. “Wasn’t aware you were friends with Creek. You don’t really seem like someone he’d click with.”

Aiden tensed. “We click fine, and you don’t seem like someone he’d like either, Winters.” He squinted at Axel a bit. “Because who likes griefers, yeah?”

“More people like me, at least compared to you.” Axel sneered.

“At least I can build things.” Aiden snapped.

“Yeah?” Axel placed Pine down on the counter and took a few steps forward. “And who won the building competition? Jesse, Olivia, and I. Not you. So who can really build?”

“You won it  _ once. _ ” Aiden said in a low voice, trying to keep himself from yelling. “Me and the others won it every other time. We deserved to win it again that year. But with your stupid fireworks you somehow-” He took a few steps foreward of his own, and pressed his finger to Axel’s chest. “-managed to win.”

“Hmph.” Axel rolled his eyes and nudged Aiden’s hand away. “Folks like things that explode, are loud, and make a lot of colors. Your beacon only did one of those.” He went and stood over on the other side of the kitchen, letting Pine sit in his arms. “But I’m not here to see you. Here to see Creek.”

“I figured.” Aiden spat. “But the only time I saw you two together was the night he moved here and you kept telling him unfunny jokes and having your arm around him and stuff. So why?”

“We’re friends.” Axel said with a smile, his eyes losing their smugness and instead being replaced with genuine joy. “I come here twice a week for Order stuff and I try to see him if I can. When he had that freak-out that night I went and found him after a while, and he seemed to be feelin’ a bit better so we hung out for a few hours.”

Aiden watched as Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden Creeper. “Found ‘im carving this, and I told him about BoomTown, and he decided to just give it to me. It’s like a nice little good luck charm.”

Aiden gagged, and opened his mouth to say something, but Creek had come back.

“Hey!” Axel smiled a bit more, putting the wooden creeper back in his pocket. “Took you a bit.”

“Did I?” Creek ask. He wore a white button up with simple brown jeans, his hair tied back in a low, loose ponytail, so Axel could actually see his face and his yellowy eyes. They glowed with such warmth that Axel could practically feel the fondness coming from Creek. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“You didn’t.” Axel mumbled, his expression drooping into a slightly dopey smile.

Aiden rolled his eyes and held back a scoff. He stood up, fixing his posture, and walked up to Creek. He couldn’t be in the same room as Axel- it was..uncomfortable. “I’m gonna head out, Cain. I’ve got uh..”

Aiden’s gaze flicked to Axel, who was looking at him with a curious gaze.

“..I’ve got..” Aiden blinked, looking at Creek again. “Stuff at the Temple to do.”

“Oh!” Creek tilted his head. “Are you sure? You haven’t been here too long, and just because Axel and I are hanging out doesn’t mean-”

“Nah.” Aiden faked a smile. “It’s all fine. You have fun.”

“Ah.” Creek’s smile faded a bit, but he nodded. “Of course! Thank you.. And Axel, if we’re going out, I’ve gotta nab some stuff from my room! I’ll be back in a moment, forgive me.” He turned and walked off down the hall, saying a quick goodbye to Aiden before he disappeared behind his bedroom door.

“Okay.” Aiden said sharply. “Listen here, Axel.”

“Wuh.” Axel jumped a bit, his shoulders tensing as Aiden suddenly turned to face him. “The hell do you want, man?”

“I want to lay down ground rules.” Aiden snapped. “Creek’s my friend, yeah? Sweet guy, gentle, funny. I care about him a lot. And  _ you _ obviously care about him a lot, but not in the same way I do. So,” He gripped Axel’s sleeve. “If I ever catch wind that you did some shit to make him upset, I can assure you that Pike and I will literally kill you.”

Silence, again.

Axel snorted, pulling his arm out of Aiden’s grip. “I don’t like you implying that I’d hurt someone I care about.” He smiled a bit, but the overall expression on Axel’s face seemed smug. “But I guess it’s nice to know you’re not a total prick, if you care about Creek this much.”

Aiden’s eyebrows flew up. “Huh.”

“He talked to me the other day,” Axel began. “Told me you were his buddy. Apparently I didn’t react well and made some kinda face. Creek didn’t pry, but could tell I didn’t like you, so he just asked me to be a little nice.” His smile dropped. “So don’t think I’m being nice ‘cause we’re buddies.”

Aiden frowned. “I don’t think us being friends is a possible thing.” He mumbled.

Axel snickered. “Let's hope so, for everyone else.” He grinned. “A criminal and a griefer? Trouble all around, I promise you that.”

“Guess so.” Aiden said quietly. He cleared his throat and brushed off his jacket, his frown fading and turning to a neutral expression with underlying discomfort. “Anyway- I should go.”

“Right.” Axel said somewhat dismissively. “Seeya.”

Aiden huffed, rolling his eyes as he walked out of his friend’s house. Luckily for him, Axel didn’t see it. He was sure if Axel had, that brief weird calmness between them would have lasted even shorter than it already did.

Once Aiden was gone, Axel leaned against the counter in Creek’s kitchen as he waited for the woodcarver to return. He’d taken the wooden creeper gifted to him by Creek out of his pocket and fiddled with it, running his thumb along the wood as he spaced out and stared at it.

Staring at it made him think of the other times he’d hung out with Creek. The first time after they’d met, they’d actually run into one another by accident. Axel had, as usual, been in BeaconTown on “Order Business” (which was actually just a small meetup between the Order members for spending time together), but was out in town at the pyrotechnics shop. He’d needed some fireworks and gunpowder, and since there weren’t any shops in BoomTown, BeaconTown was just easier to get the stuff he needed at.

Creek was apparently out getting wool and dye for some banners he’d been planning to make for the Order Temple, just to spice the place up a bit. Apparently he’d offered the idea to Jesse, and they’d loved it and insisted on paying Creek for his work with emeralds and diamonds. Since then, Creek had become BeaconTown’s designated “decorator”.

As Axel had been walking out of the pyrotechnics shop, Creek had been walking out of the wool shop, and the two weren’t looking where they were going, of course bumping into each other because of it; or, technically crashing. Both of their things had gone everywhere, Creek profusely apologizing for making such a mess, but when he’d looked at Axel he’d suddenly stopped.

Axel had simply smiled and said it was fine, picking up Creek’s stuff and his own things and helped Creek stand. The two had then walked, talking about what they’d bought and asking each other about how they’d been since they last saw each other. Which wasn’t a very long time, mind you. Maybe it’d only been a week, but they both enjoyed talking to one another so much so that they seemed to want to find any excuse to not stop.

Since then their meetups had been just that. Find one another at the Temple or Creek’s house, walk around and do some activities together they both enjoyed or simply sit outside and talk, and then head back to Creek’s until Axel had to head down to the Order Temple to hit the hay.

Axel enjoyed every minute of these meetups. Creek was so interesting, he was someone that Axel didn’t know much about. Everyone else, he’d known for years, but Creek was completely new to him. He was so excitable and patient and kind and seemed to find Axel’s constant ramblings about griefing and pyrotechnics actually interesting; Jesse and Olivia found Axel’s rambling interesting as well, but something about having Creek’s attention was.. Better? It felt nicer? Axel wasn’t sure.

What he did know was that whatever weird feelings he had towards Creek, he wasn’t very good at confronting them, and frankly wasn’t ready to realize what they were. Axel was in no way skilled with emotions, he’s a very action-based guy, so feelings? Not his strong suit.

“Axel!”

Axel jumped, being dragged out of his little drive down memory lane by Creek happily saying his name. “There you are.” He said, turning to see Creek walking towards him with some items in hand. “Was wonderin’ what was takin’ you so long. What’s all that?”

“Stuff for you!” Creek beamed and held out the items to Axel. They were all different fireworks, obviously hand made by Creek, since they had a little yellow star on the bottom of them as some kind of signature. “I made these the other day while hanging out in the gardens with Radar. When you shoot them they explode in a creeper face shape, and they’re green and sparkle a lot and leave a trail after exploding!”

At that last bit, Axel perked up. “You need diamonds and glowstone for that.” He took the fireworks from Creek, smiling as he inspected them. “Did you go to the Nether?”

Creek chuckled. “Yeah! Cosmo and Petra went with me- it was my first time. Definitely something to remember. I’ll have to tell you about it later.” His smile then turned more gentle, and he held his arms as if he were nervous. “Do you like them?”

“Yeah!” Axel beamed, placing them on the counter to wrap Creek in a tight hug. “They’re great! I’ll show ‘em off at the next fireworks show in BoomTown. Magnus’ll be so jealous. I’ll have to try and make something as equally cool for you next time I come along..”

“You don’t have to do that.” Creek went a bit red.

“‘Course I do!” Axel insisted, placing his friend down. “And besides, I want to. I’m pretty crafty.”

“Are you now?” Creek suddenly teased, raising a brow. “Frankly you seem more destructive than creative.”

“Hah!” Axel lightly shoved Creek, then threw his arm over the brunette’s shoulders. “Just wait until I tell you about the costume I made for Reuben back in the day. In fact, I’ll tell you all about it while we hit the town.”

“Hah.” Creek snickered. “Alright then, let's head out.”

And they’d done just what they did every other meetup. Walk around, eat, find something to do, whatever. Today they’d gone and wandered around in the gardens behind the Order Temple, Creek getting sidetracked and starting to ramble on about what flowers could go where. It’d gotten late by the time he actually got a huge idea for the gardens, the sun setting over in the west beyond the back wall.

“I could put some peony bushes back here, maybe.” Creek had mumbled, partially to himself. “Maybe put some lilacs and poppies and dandelions, some lily of the valleys.. Ohh I could make little monuments to each Order member!” He looked back at Axel. “What do you think about that?”

“Huh?” Axel perked up, since he’d been too caught up in the thoughtfulness on Creek’s face. That wasn’t something he usually took note of in people. “Yeah, sounds cool!” He walked over and stood beside Creek. “Maybe you could put certain flowers for each member. Something that fits their colors, like roses and poppies for Olivia.”

Creek beamed, and his hand flapped a bit. “Ohh that’s a great idea! I could do lilacs and orchids and alliums for Lukas, cornflowers and blue orchids and oxeye daisies for Petra, azure bluets and dandelions and sunflowers for Jesse.. I’d just have to figure out what to do for you. Green flowers aren’t really a thing..”

“You don’t gotta make me one.” Axel lied. He’d honestly find a monument of him  _ super  _ cool. He just didn’t want Creek to think he was full of himself, even if.. He was. Like a lot.

“Oh come on.” Creek rolled his eyes. “You’d love that.”

Axel snickered. “Yeahh. Yeah I would.”

“That’s what I thought.” Creek smiled. “Anyway I was also thinking I could spiffy up the archery practice area, maybe put some spruce benches around a fountain in the middle of the gardens with logs as little side tables for flower pots. Maybe make some lampposts with lanterns, though I’d need a whole lot of iron to really light this place up.”

Axel wasn’t really a decorator, but he knew Creek was, so he’d take Creek’s word for it. It sounded pretty anyway. Prettier than anything there was in BoomTown, anyway. “Jesse and Lukas would love that. They always talk about wanting to spice this place up, but they’re always too busy to do anything with it. Radar too.”

“And I’m sure Cosmo wouldn’t mind me cutting down my hours to help out around here.” Creek added. “Besides if I’m around here more you’ll see me more often! Y’won’t have to walk all the way to Bad Luck Alley to see me.”

Axel laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and giving Creek a small smile. “Yeah. I could uh.. Even hang out back here with you, if you’d want that.”

This was so weird. Axel was usually very headstrong, forward and loudmouthed. Right now he was not. Probably because he wasn’t used to feeling like this; all flustered and weird and wanting to do nice things with Creek and show him Axel’s favorite ways to blow things up. He’d felt like that with his friends, but less severely. With Creek.. It was weird.

Axel knew very well what these feelings were, but they were embarrassing! He was  _ Axel _ . The big, strong King of BoomTown that could crush anyone with his fists if they hurt his friends. He was the muscle and griefer of the Order of the Stone, a brute in a fight and known for being a killer in the Death Bowl. Axel wasn’t.. Soft and sensitive, at least not in public.

But right now?

“..Yeah.” Creek said quietly. “I think I’d like that, actually.”

Axel felt his face get hot. “Cool.” He blurted out. “Cool. Yeah. When were you uh.. When were you thinking of coming back here to start working?”

“..Tomorrow, maybe?” Creek suggested. “If- If you’re still in town, y’know.”

“I could stay in town for another day.” Axel said with a smile, gently grabbing one of Creek’s hands with his own. “I’m sure Magnus wouldn’t really mind. He loves bossing folks around when I’m out here.”

“Hah.” Creek giggled. “I’m sure he does.” He looked up at Axel, blinking gently at him and rubbing his thumb over the griefer’s knuckles. “But uh- yeah. I think I’d like that, if you.. You came and hung out with me.”

“Aha-” Axel stared at Creek for a moment, looking into his golden-yellow eyes and feeling his chest get tight, so he quickly broke the stare. As much as he’d wanted to keep looking at Creek, he felt like if they were out here too long, Creek’s friend- Pike- would probably.. Not like that. “I- Would like that too. A lot. Yeah.”

“I’m glad.” Creek mumbled gently. “We left your firework stars at my place. Do you wanna go back and get them, or..?”

As much as Axel would like to walk more with Creek, the Pike worry was still there. “You can just give them to me when we meet up tomorrow.” He said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Creek and giving him a short hug. “I’ll see you then, yeah?”

Creek smiled back at him. “Yeah.”

Axel watched him walk off, and once he was gone, Axel let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. What was that? Was that a date? Did he have a date tomorrow?

Is that what these meetups had been? Dates?

_ Oh my god these have all been dates. _

Axel, more flustered than he’d ever been in his life, hurried through the back entrance of the Temple and hastily began to run to his room. He needed to sleep because he swore he was getting delirious or  _ something _ . 

He, as usual, had not been looking where he was going- and had not seen the very tired Petra that was walking back from the kitchen with a steak half out of her mouth.

Axel had, of course, ran into her and the two of them had stumbled over and fell.

“Axel?” Petra squinted at him. “The hell are you doing?”

“Running.” He mumbled, sitting up. “Because I’m going insane.”

“Uh-huh.” Petra’s worry faded. “Creek again?”

Axel felt his face get hot and he shushed Petra. “Not so loud!” He snapped. “Its embarrassing!”

Petra grinned. “No, it’s actually cute. Also like, the entire Order knows. You suck at hiding shit.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nah.” Petra stood, helping Axel up as well, and lightly patted him on the back. “He likes you too, that much is obvious. Fella rambles about you all the time to me and Lukas.”

“Really?” Axel’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah.” Petra began to walk off, picking up her steak again. “Anyway, I’m like, about to pass out. But go get ‘em, tiger. Don’t knock it until you try it.”

Axel watched her go, and then he continued his walk back to his room with a new sense of determination. Tomorrow. He’d do something so cool and then he’d tell Creek how he felt and it’d all be great!

Not a thing could go wrong.


	8. High Tide Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for descriptions of zombies/corpses. a shorter chapter due it being a bridge between the last chapter and the next

“I’ll see you then, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Clouded red eyes watched as a woodcarver walked off, and they moved their stare to a tall, burn-coated griefer, who’d stood there for a moment, before suddenly dashing off towards the temple that the Order stayed in. The griefer stumbled into a back door entrance, before slamming the door behind him- but the door didn’t shut, and instead, bounced back and remained slightly open.

“My friend. Report.”

The person looked behind them, turning slightly from where they were perched on BeaconTown’s northern wall to see their boss.

A zombie wearing a camouflage getup walked out of the shade of the trees and into the moonlight, towards the bottom of the wall under where the watcher was situated. He had striking white hair, giving off a glow from the moon’s light. His eyes were dark, with striking red irises and white pupils, which held nothing but coldness towards who they were looking at.

And half of his face mangled in a scarred mess, the eye on that side squinted and his teeth, jagged and sharp and broken, sticking out due to the lack of a lip. Apparently it had come from an Enderman, but Blitz had always refused to speak of the incident.

“ _ Tide _ .” Blitz snapped.

“Ah.” Tide blinked. “Yes?”

“Report.” Blitz hissed.

Tide froze for a moment. Creek.. Creek was in there. If Creek was here, Pike was too. They were close to the Order. They could get hurt again. Tide could lose them again.

_ I’ll leave them both out. Blitz doesn’t.. Need to know. _

“Right.” Tide looked back at the Order Temple. “The whole Order minus Redstonia’s leader is here. Jesse, Lukas, Petra, and Axel. Jesse’s assistant, Radar, is around as well.”

“Of course.” Blitz grumbled. “Following  _ Jesse _ around like a lost puppy.”

“However Axel is going to be busy tomorrow.” Tide blurted out, hoping to lift Blitz’s spirits. Not that Tide.. really liked seeing Blitz happy. He hated it, really.

“Oh?” Blitz raised a brow.

“He’s..” Tide hesitated. “Hanging out with someone. He’ll be distracted all day, and they’ll be out around here. So if you can manage to sneak into the Temple while the two are distracted, you should have no issue sneaking into Jesse’s quarters and taking them out.”

“Yes, yes.” Blitz mumbled, Tide being able to tell by the zombie’s tone of voice that he was thinking. “You’re a wonderful scout, Tide. Very glad I made you a zombie when I did. Much better than the.. Mindless mobs I’ve created over the years.”

“...Thank you.” Tide said quietly, looking back towards the direction he’d seen his little brother go. He missed Creek and Pike so much, but if Creek and Pike knew what he was now he wasn’t sure they wouldn’t miss him anymore. Would probably want him dead instead.

Tide looked barely like he’d used to. His skin was ashy and grayish. His hair was still brown, but had streaks of white and gray in it. His eyes were dark, like Blitz’s, and his eyes had gone from the bright gold they’d used to be to a dull reddish color, almost like rust. He had a large scar on the back of his neck from where Blitz had killed him- and infected him, in the process.

Tide remembered the aftermath of that very clearly.

* * *

_ After he’d died Tide had woken up. _

_ He’d woken up and felt nothing. He thought he was dead, and technically he was- his blood-caked ripped shirt and several claw marks on his skin were evidence of that. He remembered dying, so why was he alive? Where was Creek? Pike? _

_ Tide had stood, getting out of the old dirty bed he’d woken up in and beginning to wander in the place he’d woken up in. It was run down and disgusting, the wood Tide walked on creaking with every step and had obviously been rotted for years. Creek wouldn’t stand for a place like this. _

_ The stone walls were coated with moss and the ceiling, which was made of dirt, gave off a horrible smell that reminded Tide of the mulch that Creek would use in the spring for plants. He and Pike always gagged at the scent, and Creek would always tease them both for it. _

_ Tide walked, checking room after room as he wandered through what seemed to be an underground bunker or someone’s base. He eventually stumbled upon a kitchen, the smell of raw meat bringing him to the room. _

_ What he’d found there was Blitz. _

_ “Tide Cain.” Blitz had said in a low tone, turning to face the newly infected man in the doorway. “It’s wonderful to see you up.” _

_ “What do you want from me.” Tide snapped. “Where is my brother.” _

_ “Not here.” Blitz smiled. “I had no use for him. You, on the other hand..” _

_ Tide flinched as Blitz picked up something shiny from behind him. It was Tide’s sword- Diamond with enchantments that would send any mob flying. He’d named it Lily, after lily pads- which were where you could find lotus flowers. _

_ “..Tide Cain, I believe this is the start of a wonderful friendship.” _

* * *

He resurfaced from the memory when Blitz placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I know you miss them.” Blitz murmured. “I’d miss my loved ones as well, if I had any.. But, I do have you now. My most loyal scout.” He flashed Tide a smile. A smile that sent shivers down Tide’s spine, and not good ones.

Tide hesitated, before looking up at Blitz with a smile. “...Do you think I could see-”

“No.” Blitz said bluntly, swiping his hand away from Tide. “You are all I have. I will not have another scout betray me.”

Tide shrunk back a bit, the sting of Blitz’s words planting a seed of fear in him. “Another..?”

“Yes.” Blitz said gravely. “Someone betrayed me before. I will not let it happen again.” He looked at Tide again. “And I’m your..  _ Friend.  _ Your only one. You’d never betray me, yes?”

Tide stared into Blitz’s eyes, bright strong red meeting dull weakened red. A god meeting a mortal who he’d spared from death, and could most likely easily send said mortal right back  _ to  _ death.

Tide was at Blitz’s mercy.

“Right.” Tide murmured. “..Right.”

He had no choice. No other options.

_ I'm so sorry, you two. _


End file.
